


Barbarroja

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Barbarroja. Sherlock y Mycroft. John trata de no entrar en pánico, quizás no tenga nada que ver con los Holmes y simplemente... cuando del archivo cae una fotografía de Sherlock a John se le encoge el corazón. ¿Qué hace Mary con una foto de Sherlock vestido de pirata, con toda su vida escrita en un archivo?"





	1. La carpeta

**Author's Note:**

> Ya... otro más... No tengo remedio, pero bueno. Espero que les guste esta versión alternativa de "The Empty Hearse" :)

John Watson vuelve a mirarse en el espejo y a sentir la misma tristeza que... no, tristeza no, nervios. Se repite una y otra vez que un hombre que está a punto de pedir matrimonio al amor de su vida no está triste. Nunca triste.  
-Iluso-dice una voz que se parece tanto a Sherlock, que John no puede evitar sonreír.

Enciende la radio tratando de buscar algo de paz, algún programa insulso de estos que él odiaba... pero lo que encuentra es un canal de música y no puede evitar sonreír un poco con los primeros acordes de una de estas canciones tan románticas y de moda. "And it's time to face the truth, that I'll never be with you".

"Estás enamorado cuando todas las canciones tienen sentido" le han dicho siempre a John Watson, el problema es que no es en Mary en quien piensa cuando escucha música, no... nunca en Mary. Tampoco es en Mary en quien piensa al levantarse por las mañanas o cuando ve un buen asesinato en las noticias. Sus pensamientos tienen como dueño a un detective de pelo rizado y ojos imposibles. Una forma como otra cualquiera de infidelidad, piensa con una puntada en el pecho. ¿Quién es él para condenar a Mary Morstan a ser el segundo plato?

Por eso suspende la reserva y va a casa de Mary para hablarlo en persona, pero la encuentra vacía. Sin embargo algo atrae su atención en una de las estanterías, una especie de archivo con un nombre escrito a mano. "Barbarroja". 

Barbarroja. Sherlock y Mycroft. John trata de no entrar en pánico, quizás no tenga nada que ver con los Holmes y simplemente... cuando del archivo cae una fotografía de Sherlock a John se le encoge el corazón. ¿Qué hace Mary con una foto de Sherlock vestido de pirata, con toda su vida escrita en un archivo?  
John no quiere, pero aún así lee. Lee sobre el niño prodigio que no tenía amigos, que resolvía crímenes y llamaba a la policía aunque sabía que no le creerían. Lee sobre el adolescente en la universidad, comprando droga en los callejones y tratando de silenciar su mente, de conseguir un poco de paz. Lee sobre como el Sherlock adulto, recién salido de rehabilitación se cruzó con un médico militar  y cómo sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. 

Las palabras escritas a mano en el borde de la página no tienen ningún sentido y a la vez, lo tienen todo: "John Watson es el corazón de Sherlock Holmes. Contrólalo y serán tuyos."

Deja todo como estaba y sale del apartamento con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Le escribe un mensaje a Mary diciéndole que tendrán que posponer la cena de hoy, que le ha surgido un plan. Y es cierto, le ha surgido un plan porque él lo único que necesita saber ahora es porque su novia tiene un archivo sobre su mejor amigo muerto en el que hablan de él en presente, como si todavía...

Sólo pensarlo le da miedo, porque John fue a la guerra y ha mirado tantas veces a la cara a la muerte, que casi podría saludarla como a una vieja amiga... pero lo cierto es que John sabe perfectamente que si tiene que volver a perder a Sherlock no aguantará. ¿Y por qué le preocupa más eso que el hecho de que su novia probablemente lleve una doble vida? Joder, Sherlock... 

Casi como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran atraído, un coche negro con los cristales tintados se para a su lado y John trata de no desmayarse delante del maldito Mycroft Holmes.  
-Doctor Watson.  
-Señor Holmes.  
-Podemos ahorrarnos las formalidades, John. Sube al coche.


	2. Jamás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-Espero no estarte retrasando para tu... gran cita de esta noche pero como vi la cancelación de noche pensé que...  
> -No me voy a casar con Mary.-A estas alturas John ni siquiera se pregunta cómo es posible que Mycroft supiera lo de su intento de propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque tampoco es que importe. Sin embargo, lo que no puede evitar preguntarse es el por qué de ese tono de desprecio, de enfado al usar la expresión "gran cita".   
> -Ah. Problemas de...  
> -No estoy enamorado de ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste :D

Casi como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran atraído, un coche negro con los cristales tintados se para a su lado y John trata de no desmayarse delante del maldito Mycroft Holmes.  
-Doctor Watson.  
-Señor Holmes.  
-Podemos ahorrarnos las formalidades, John. Sube al coche.

Y John obedece, porque al final eso es lo que hace siempre con los Holmes... y porque esta vez Mycroft puede tener muchas respuestas, todas las respuestas, especialmente a las preguntas que no se atreve a formular.  
-Espero no estarte retrasando para tu... gran cita de esta noche pero como vi la cancelación de noche pensé que...  
-No me voy a casar con Mary.-A estas alturas John ni siquiera se pregunta cómo es posible que Mycroft supiera lo de su intento de propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque tampoco es que importe. Sin embargo, lo que no puede evitar preguntarse es el por qué de ese tono de desprecio, de enfado al usar la expresión "gran cita".   
-Ah. Problemas de...  
-No estoy enamorado de ella.-dice John apretando los dientes. Si eso ya era cierto antes de ir hoy a su apartamento, más aún después de ver esas fotos de Sherlock y él en la piscina, con los puntos rojos de los francotiradores. Títeres de Moriarty, peones de un gran juego de ajedrez.  
-Estás enfadado.  
-Tus dotes de observación no han disminuido en estos años, definitivamente.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Mary. ¿Cuánto sabes de ella?  
-Yo no...  
-Oh por favor, no me ofendas Mycroft.-John respira hondo-¿Qué.Sabes.De.Ella?  
-Que trabaja en tu clínica, que no tiene antecedentes penales de importancia, 3 gatos, le gusta hornear su propio pan...  
-¿Nada truculento?  
-John no...  
Hay una especie de titubeo en su voz y John no puede evitar pensar que "hermano mayor" ya no es el que era y eso le enfada. "¿Cómo iba a serlo después de dos años?" le contesta una vocecilla en su cabeza. 

Mycroft Holmes no muestra debilidades, no tiene ningún derecho a mostrarse dubitativo cuando John quiere respuestas, cuando las necesita. -¿La pusiste tú en mi camino?-John ya sabe la respuesta, pero tiene que preguntar. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que el hombre de hielo le destruye la vida.  
-¿Qué? No, tengo cosas más importantes que...  
-No es quien dice ser.  
Ahora sí que consigue atraer toda la atención del gobierno británico.  
-Vengo de su casa, fui por sorpresa intentando hacer las cosas bien y... dejarla en persona.  
-La señorita Morstan está ahora mismo comprándose un vestido para vuestra cena, todavía no ha leído el mensaje.  
-Había una carpeta en una de sus estanterías. ´"Barbarroja".  
-Quizás le gustan...  
-Estaba toda la historia de tu hermano, prácticamente desde que nació... y fotos... fotos de él. En la piscina con Moriarty, en la azotea de Barts... incluso una foto de él disfrazado de pirata cuando era un niño.  
A John se le escapa una lágrima traidora, pero no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo en disimular. Mycroft tampoco comenta nada al respecto y John al menos puede respirar tranquilo, lo único que no necesita ahora es la lástima de Mycroft Holmes.

John saca el móvil del bolsillo y le enseña la nota que encontró, el aviso de que él es el corazón de Sherlock Holmes y de que debía ser controlado por Mary.  
Mycroft se queda un segundo pálido antes de respirar profundo y, mirándole a los ojos, contestarle.  
-Puedes creer lo que quieras de mí, John. Pero no tenía ni idea de esto.  
Con los Holmes nunca se sabe, pero hay algo en la mirada de Mycroft que le hace creerle.

-¿Y ahora qué?  
Él simplemente escribe en el móvil y John le mira fijamente. ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado en su vida?  
-Anna Greta Robinson-Adams-Mycroft da un largo suspiro antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos-Lo siento mucho, John.  
-Supongo que no se ha cambiado el nombre por un programa de protección de testigos o algo así, ¿no?  
-No.  
-Bien.  
John no dice nada más, ¿qué se puede decir en estos casos? Su novia, su casi-prometida probablemente trabajara para el maldito Moriarty, no... probablemente siga trabajando a día de hoy para quien haya asumido su poder... ¿qué puede decir John ante todo eso?  
-Supongo que ahora te arrepientes de haber entrado aquel día en Barts a conocer a Sherlock Holmes.  
-Nunca.  
La respuesta es automática y John tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no darle un buen puñetazo al gobierno británico. John jamás podrá arrepentirse de haber conocido a Sherlock, no cuando le trajo tantas cosas buenas, tanta vida. Aunque lleve dos años extrañándole tanto que duele, John jamás podrá lamentar haberle conocido.

El coche se detiene y cuando Mycroft le mira a los ojos, hay algo diferente en él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Siempre superas todas mis pruebas, Dr. Watson. No sé como lo haces.   
-¿A qué te...?  
-Hay alguien que te ha echado mucho de menos esperándote dentro-dice señalándole hacia un pequeño edificio.


	3. Tú y yo contra el resto del mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Titubea un momento antes de llamar a la puerta y se le escapa una risa nerviosa, después de todo los pasos ante la puerta implican asuntos del corazón.  
> Le abre uno de los siervos de Mycroft y simplemente le guía hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo.  
> -Hola John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño desvarío mío. Muchas gracias por leerme :)

"El coche se detiene y cuando Mycroft le mira a los ojos, hay algo diferente en él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Siempre superas todas mis pruebas, Dr. Watson. No sé como lo haces.  
-¿A qué te...?  
-Hay alguien que te ha echado mucho de menos esperándote dentro-dice señalándole hacia un pequeño edificio."

John tarda aproximadamente 5 segundos en conectar todas las piezas, y cuando lo hace una mezcla de alivio y enfado le embargan. Se gira hacia Mycroft pero este simplemente niega con la cabeza.  
-Creo que no soy yo quien tiene que contar esa historia.  
John solo asiente, incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Así que se baja del coche, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que probablemente Sherlock le esté escuchado desde dentro del edificio. Titubea un momento antes de llamar a la puerta y se le escapa una risa nerviosa, después de todo los pasos ante la puerta implican asuntos del corazón.  
Le abre uno de los siervos de Mycroft y simplemente le guía hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo.  
-Hola John.

Nada, absolutamente nada podría haber preparado a John para escuchar esa voz otra vez. De repente empieza a costarle mucho respirar y a darle vueltas todo a su alrededor, intenta agarrarse a la puerta pero su cuerpo no parece muy por la labor de ayudarle.  
Sin embargo el mundo se estabiliza un poco cuando un par de brazos fuertes le rodean. Es Sherlock, huele exactamente igual que Sherlock, se siente igual que Sherlock.  
-Sherlock...  
-Shhh... ahora tienes que concentrarte en respirar, John. Respira conmigo.  
Definitivamente respirar es mucho más fácil cuando John nota el pecho de Sherlock contra el suyo, guiándole.  
-Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico.  
-Gracias, Sherlock. Gran deducción.  
John duda que le haya entendido el detective, pero se está terriblemente bien apoyado contra su hombro como para moverse.  
No sabe muy bien como lo hace, pero cuando se da cuenta están ambos tumbados en un sofá, el uno contra el otro... y John no puede quejarse.

* * *

-¿Por qué no estás más enfadado?-Confía en Sherlock para querer saberlo todo siempre.  
-Me resulta un poco difícil enfadarme cuando te tengo aquí.  
-Antes...  
-Antes no te había perdido para siempre, Sherlock. Estos años han sido...  
-Lo siento. De verdad, John... lo siento.  
-Te pedí un milagro, ¿sabes? Un último milagro, que dejaras de estar muerto.  
-Te escuché. Y mientras acababa con la red de Moriarty, solo recordaba que tú seguías creyendo en mí y que no podía defraudarte.  
-Tú nunca podrías defraudarme, Sherlock Holmes.  
A Sherlock se le escapa esa sonrisa, la misma que siempre hacía que a John le dieran ganas de comerse el  mundo.  
-¿Vendrás al 221B?  
-La duda ofende.  
No hablan de Mary, "Anna-Greta". John no sabe cuánto sabe Sherlock y cuánto no, tampoco sabe qué harán en el futuro ni cómo decirle que casi le pide matrimonio a una de las personas que ha intentado matarlos a ambos.

-Quizás deberías hablar con ella.-Por supuesto Sherlock sigue leyéndole como un libro abierto.  
-No...  
-A mí me has escuchado y...  
-No te atrevas a compararla contigo. No.  
Sherlock le mira con tal cara de perrito abandonado que a John se le ablanda el corazón. Definitivamente cuando Sherlock le mira así John no puede permanecer enfadado con nadie. Ni siquiera con una asesina.  
-Yo...  
-Tú te marchaste por nosotros, por protegernos a la Sra.Hudson, a Greg y a mí. Dudo que ella haya hecho todo lo que ha hecho por un motivo tan altruista.  
-Estos años he hecho cosas de las que no estarías orgulloso.  
-¿Crees que yo no? ¿En Afganistán?  
-Eras médico militar, y no me digas que tenías días malos porque....  
Y John no sabe si son todas las emociones del día o que simplemente Sherlock mostrando arrepentimiento es demasiado para él, pero cuando se da cuenta sus labios están sobre los del detective. 

No es más que un roce, pero es suficiente para que la piel de John arda y está seguro de que sus pupilas estarán dilatadas y su ritmo cardíaco alterado. Amor,  una reacción química sencilla pero peligrosa, dirá Sherlock. Pero Sherlock no dice nada esta vez, sólo se queda mirándole fijamente con la mano apoyada contra los labios y John empieza a pensar que se lo ha cargado todo.  
-Sherlock, yo...  
-Shhh....

Esta vez es Sherlock quien le besa y definitivamente "haber sido besado por Sherlock Holmes" es algo que John jamás podrá superar. Ha besado a Sherlock y Sherlock le ha besado a él.  
-¿Y ahora qué?-dice John bajito cuando se separan.  
-Lo de siempre, John... haz un esfuerzo-la sonrisa de Sherlock es la más brillante del mundo- tú y yo contra el resto del mundo.


End file.
